Pokemon: Origins
by YourBestFriendAizen
Summary: Have you ever wondered how, when, where, why and what happened as everything started? It all started about 500 millions years ago, with nothing. Literally, nothing. No life, time, space, light, air, color, water? You name it, it hasn't yet existed. One day though, an egg mystically appeared...and so the story begins...
1. Nothing To Alpha

_**Title of the Story - **__**Pokemon : Origins**_

**I made this story because one day i wondered how long ago pokemon started. Because you have pokedex entries saying this pokemon lived so many million years ago and the thought was mind blowing of how long that was ago. With days of research and thinking, along with the inspiration of completing Pokemon X and Y i put together this story. It also had a side story of AZ, a pokemon trainer, and his pokemon Floette, which was a timespan over 3000 years. Which got me thinking, Who were the first pokemon? How long ago was it? How did it all start? All this will soon be answered!**

First of all I would like to give special thanks to Satoshi Tajiri for coming up with the idea for pokemon and Ken Sugimori, the founder of Game Freak Inc. and helping put out the idea of what pokemon really look like. Also Ken is the creator of the first pokemon games to come out - Pokemon Red and Pokemon Green which were first released in Japan in 1996. It took them six years to make them and they made billions off of these games alone(also combined with Pokemon Blue that came out several months later.) Pokemon Red and Blue were released in North America late 1998, Australia late 1998, and Europe late 1999. Green was never released in other countries, just japan. I bet you didn't know that by looking it up ;p. That's okay, Neither did I. Anyways, I would also like to thank anyone who helped these great men with their awesome ideas. I do not have any part of creating Pokemon, nor do I own it. (except the ones i caught on my game :p but that's a different story). But i did put together some ideas and research to make this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter One - Nothing To Alpha**

_Have you ever wondered how, when, where, why and what happened as everything started? It all started about 500 millions years ago, with nothing. Literally, nothing. No life, time, space, light, air, color, water? You name it, it hasn't yet existed. One day though, an egg mystically appeared. How? No one knows, but a best guess would be that nothing is some kind of something, so possibly it created the egg?_

This egg was made up of 18 different colors seperating themselves. The egg suddenly started shaking. What was inside, was struggling to break out. Normally this egg could not be broken very easily. Not even by the strongest man or machine alive today. But there was one who could.

The Creature's head streched out of the top of the egg with the shell still on top of its head. Its green eyes looked all around but only to see itself and part of the broken egg. Its white ears stuck straight up as the matching color mane flowed back. The pokemon then looked down, following its neck where the same color ended, as it started out with a gray color on the underbelly. Not much else could be seen because of the egg covering the rest of the body. It then forced itself out to reveal the rest of the body out of its curiousity. As expected, the pokemon was greeted with white legs on its front quarters that matched the hind quarters, but was seperated by a golden wheel around its torso.

"What is this for?" it said telepathically, looking at the wheel that was around its back and belly. "And there is nothing here." It said, checking out its environment. It barely noticed both the top and the bottom parts of the wheel missing pieces out of it. The horse-like creature was too focused by the four jewels engraved in each corner of the wheel. The pokemon gave its tail a shake as it stared at the scattered egg shell plates. Something urged it to want to keep these plates, possibly because of the several different types of energy flowing through them. The pokemon closed its eyes absorbing this energy, and all of a sudden, the plates then came back to the creature floating around it in a circular pattern. Opening its eyes, it then noticed that these egg shell plates looked like they were perfectly cut out, seperating each color.

"I will claim these plates as mine. I realize these are my life source. With them I have power and energy and without them I am weak," the horse-like Pokemon said. Soon, after recovering all its health and energy, It stood in silence, letting its smart brain it was born with wonder. "I am all alone here." With its eyes closed, it wondered why it felt lonely. was it because he truly felt alone and needed someone there or the fact that he was bored? Or maybe both. It pondered on this thought for awhile and then it realized it sensed another presense. It quickly opened its eyes to be greeted by a man-like creature standing 4 feet tall and 3 inches to be exact. His skin was a dark blue with black lines running down his arms, legs, and face. He wore a golden hoodless coat but with a closer look was actually his fur. He had a white spike on his chest where his heart was located and black ribbons with red at the end of them flowing behind his pointy blue ears. He had red paws as well as red feet with spikes on them.

The tail of this creature caught the eyes of the pokemon's swaying back and forth a few times.

"Who are you?" the question directed toward the man.

They both stared at each other for awhile before more words were exchanged. But before they were, The pokemon looked down at the stranger's paws which were holding the silver and tan plates, one in each hand.

"Those are mine!" the horse-like creature said scoldingly.

"You don't know who I am?" he replied telepathically, sharing the same talent. "You created me. Mixing your emotions, artistic mind, and your gifted powers, I was born. I am like you - a gifted creature."

* * *

**Chapter 1 ending. -Who is this strange man? What does he plan on doing with these plates? What is going on here? :o Find out next chapter! -if you like the story, please let me know with a review! Next Chapter will be on the way! Sorry about the short chapter. The other chapters will be longer :D**

**p.s. ****-If you are bored and have time, please check out 115SecretsToUnveil's story in the games/call of duty section of fanfic, (2.1k) or go to my fav list if you like black op zombies that is. The story is called The WIll of the Ancients. It's about how the zombies all started. One of the best stories on here that I have read in my opinion. Thanks, YourBestFriendAizen!**


	2. Alpha Omega

~Special Thanks~

**Wildlian** - thanks for following my story. i hope you like the chapters im about to post. im gonna try and do once a week due to my busy schedule. :)

**115SecretsToUnveil** - thanks for the review. i hope you find the storyline interesting. i want to try and be as accurate as i can while also fictioning in the blanks that havent been reveiled yet. i bet you will learn quite a bit!

**Anyone else who viewed my story **- i know my story is not much yet but im gonna try and make my chapters around 2000-4000 words long maybe a little longer/shorter so its easy to read and understand, at the same time me getting to write all the things i need to! Stay tuned..

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Alpha O' Mega**

"A gifted creature?" the four-legged pokemon questioned.

"Yes, my name is Lucario." the human-like creature replied, "I was born with the gift of controlling and using aura freely at my own will."

"Lucario? Why do you call yourself that? Surely you didn't just pull that out of nowhere," it responded.

A pure blue aura came out of his hand and surrounded the horse-like pokemon. It began to relax as it made its body feel comforted and soothed. Accepting the misty aura, Lucario could tell that it wasn't sure what the stuff was exactly.

"This is blue aura," he explained, "It helps the environment of the ones in it become calm and relaxed, relieving any stress and worries. You must search your inner world."

The pokemon's face showed comfort after knowing that the aura didn't harm it in any way, even though it didn't feel endangered to begin with. The four-legged creature started closing its eyes and before it knew it, the area around it had changed. Examining the new environment, all he could see was white light and a shady figure in the background, resembling a shadow. As the horse-like creature got closer to it, the figure took more of a shape. It was a man, about 6 ft tall, standing behind a pedastal.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." he said.

"And who are you?" The horse-like creature replied.

"I am your inner powers, I go by the name of Zeus." he said. "First of all I'm going to give you a name. You shall go by the name of Arceus.

_"So that's how Lucario got his name_," Arceus thought.

"Come with me," Zeus instructed. "I would like to teach you a few techniques."

Arceus followed Zeus to an area behind the pedastal which looked like a rocky battlefield with a circle dividing it in the center. half of the circle was red while the other side remained white. Arceus was awed by the sight but didn't really understand what was going on.

"With the help of your powers, i was able to create all this inside your inner world." Zeus explained. "That's exactly what your powers are; creating things, life, and anything you want to in general. The more complicated and difficult the thing is to create though, the longer it takes to do so."

Arceus was now understanding. It made more since how Lucario came to be. About what its role was in life. About what it needed to do, but first things first. It then followed Zeus onto the battlefield.

"You stand on that side and I'll stand on this side of the field. The first thing I would like to teach you is a technique called Seismic Toss. You can use the power of gravity to throw things." he explained to Arceus. "Gravity is what holds you in place so you have control over your own body. As of right now, the only things that have gravity are you, the creatures that you create, and the inner worlds of you and those creatures."

"What about the egg shell plates when i first awoke from my egg? They didn't fly off when they broke off into pieces." Arceus asked.

"Those plates are a part of you," Zeus further explained.

Arceus then remembered how the plates came back to him after absorbing the energy from them. The plates must of felt that and returned to the rest of their body. Everything was making since. Arceus realized this man knew alot and it was ready to learn.

"Since I am your powers, I'm going to create these rocks to help with our training. You also have the power to defy gravity since you are the creator of it," informed Zeus. "So you can float up and catch these rocks as I throw them at you. You must then throw them at the ground with your strength and break them with the help of the force of gravity.

Arceus leaped through the air and caught the rock flying in its direction. With the boulder gripped within its front quarters, it flew directly up in the air and came back down to slam it into the ground. It instantly shattered when it made contact. Arceus continued to do as instucted. It was more confident about its strength after breaking several more rocks. Arceus had learned Seismic toss.

"You have work to do. I will teach you more when you have returned" Zeus told Arceus. "Now go, you must create _The Trio _that will help you use your power at the fullest."

Arceus opened its eyes to find Lucario staring right into them just a couple feet away. Arceus jumped back a little out of shock because it did not expect him to be that close.

"You're awake." said Lucario.

"I was inside my inner world. I learned quite a bit while i was there. I learned that my name is Arceus. I didn't know you knew about inner worlds. " it told Lucario.

"That is good, nice to meet you Arceus. That's what I was hoping would happen, you connecting to your inner world and learning about your true powers and identity. My aura helps me enter and leave mine as I please and with enough practice you would be able to enter and leave your own inner world without help of aura." replied Lucario.

"What does aura have to do with helping me enter and leave?" asked Arceus.

"Like I explained earlier, blue aura helps sooth and calm one's spirit. When the spirit is calm, it can easily travel in and out of the inner world. If you even have the slightest discomfort or something bothering you, the spirit has trouble. Also, I can release different color auras to affect the behavior of those around me." explained Lucario.

"That's a pretty neat talent. Now I must figure out how I'm going to create _The Trio _that is suppose to help me extend my powers." Arceus wondered. "I bet I could use the plates to help. According to my conscience, the plates designates the elemental power it holds to the user that absorbs it. Normally the average holder can only absorb up to two powers at most."

Lucario looked at the plates still in his hands, which he had forgotten about. "Here, you can have these back," said Lucario, handing the plates back to Arceus.

"Thank you, I will make you a jewel that contains these powers as a replacement, because you are a friend to me." Arceus said. "I shall call this Lucarionite. That way you can still have the power of the plates."

"I appreciate your kindness. What will you do now Arceus?" asked Lucario.

"I must decide what kind of creatures to have born into this realm. I must pick which plates I want to use and what their powers they will have." replied Arceus.

With both pokemon staring at the plates, Lucario wondered which plates Arceus would choose and what the role of the three creatures would be...

* * *

**Chapter 2 ending!**

**This is getting pretty exciting if i do say so myself! What are these creatures going to turn out to be like? I'm sure most of you expert pokemon trainers could guess but still it is part of the story after all! Stay tuned for chapter 3! Please leave a review and let me know what you think and how I am doing. If you like the story so far you can follow it if you are interested. There is plenty more to come. My goal is at least one chapter a week! Thanks, YourBestFriendAizen!**


	3. The Trio

**_The Author of this story (oh wait, that's me!) would like to thank all of the readers that have read this. I hope you find it interesting or enjoy it._**

**I noticed a few typos in my first two chapters, so I went back and fixed them. So if you noticed them too they are now fixed. Thanks for reading!**

**NaturalHarmoniaZoroark**- I would like to thank you for bringing this to my attention. I did a little more research and according to wiki, Arceus is equivalent to either a qilin (which is basically a Chinese 4 legged dragon without wings) or a centaur (half horse, half human). It doesn't really specify him being either one. i just said horse at the top of my mind because that was the closest thing I could think of since I have never heard of a qilin until I looked it up. Looking at both i would say he is a part of both of them (a qilin and centaur).

**115SecretsToUnveil**-I really appreciate your continuation of reading my story and the reviews. You're Awesome! Keep up the good work on your story also! :D

**XDiamondX90**- Thanks for following and favoriting my story. I'm anxious to hear what you think so far about it!

**Everyone else that has read my story** -Don't forget to read my first two chapters of my story :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my story so far. This is my first story I'm writing, so good/ or bad feedback - I would appreciate either one. That way I can improve my story if it is needed. I would like to know everyone's opinion about what kind of creature Arceus is because I have got to thinking about it after NaturalHarmoniaZoroark brought it to my attention that Arceus could be considered a dragon. The highest amount of feedback of what I should call him, I will change the description of it in my story. Let the input begin! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Trio**

Arceus had a good feeling about the Draco Plate. It decided to give each designated plate a name depending on the color and elemental power that resided in it. This plate was a bluish purple in color and held the power of a dragon. It seemed to have the most energy out of all the plates.

"Hmm.. what should I choose as the second type of elemental power?" Arceus thought.

"I know," it said out loud. "I'll choose the Splash Plate."

This plate was a lighter blue and held the power of water. With enough focus and power, a figure started to come out of the two plates. This figure expanded to 13 feet tall and 9 inches. As the creature took shape, it formed a light purple lizard body standing up on two feet. It had circular shoulders and pearls engraved in them and wings sticking straight back behind its shoulders. It had a long neck and seemed to have gauntlets type arms. The Pokémon had dark purple stripes running up and down its tail and neck with a grayish belly.

"Palkia, you are now born." announced Arceus.

Palkia's pearls on its shoulders had started glowing pink. It let out a roar as a shock wave extended from its body and thus space was finally born. Everything had went black and each way they looked had stretched out with no end. Everything seemed so still. Palkia looked over at its creator and then at Lucario. With its territorial nature, it had released a spiral yellow beam from its mouth and made a hole in the middle of space. It soon flew in and disappeared because it wanted a place all to itself.

"Where did it go?" Lucario and Arceus both wondered.

Arceus had to focus on what the next being would be. Again It took the Draco Plate because of the great amount of energy and looked at the rest.

"You should use the silver plate." suggested Lucario. "I really like that one."

"That sounds good to me." said Arceus. "I shall use the Iron Plate."

The two plates combined and started glowing. Soon the four-legged dragon was born. This creature had a silver chest plate which had a diamond in the middle of it. It also had a silver fin plate on its lower back. The rest of it consisted of a blue color with light blue lines down its neck and back. It leaped with its gauntlet-like legs and stopped for a moment to look around. Arceus examined its crest-like head which had two silver horns as well as its silver fangs.

"Now Dialga, you are born." said Arceus looking right in Dialga's direction.

Dialga let out a roar. Its diamond on its chest started glowing a bright blue and a shock wave similar to Palkia's released from Dialga's body and thus time began to flow.

Arceus instantly remember all about its training, about what it saw when it first hatched from its egg. Its memory started to go through every thought it had, ever since it was born.

"Maybe this was an effect from Dialga's powers." Arceus thought.

Soon Dialga did exactly what Palkia did. It created a vortex beam and entered another dimension to be on its own.

"So, there is one more that I need to create." Arceus further thought.

"With the measurement of time and the unlimited amount of space, what else could i need to further my work?" Arceus wondered.

Arceus set the lavender colored plate along side with the other plate. The Spooky Plate started glowing along with the Draco plate like the others did before. As expected, a figure stretched out to be 14 ft. long and 9 inches. It resembled a gray serpent, with black and red stripes circling around chest and again around the end of its body. Five gray spikes with yellow tips came out from either side of its body. It seemed to have a yellow mask with matching colored armor rings down its neck. It had 6 black streamers following behind it.

Unfortunately what this creature's purpose served was unknown to Lucario, but he knew Arceus probably knew. The creature flew to its own dimension before any further facts could be made from it.

"That was Giratina." claimed Arceus. "These three creatures are very territorial and have powers far beyond our imagination. In their nature, I think they all know that they shouldn't be inhabiting the same dimension."

"You created that thing, surely you know what it does." Lucario said out of his curiosity.

"If it was created to my specifications, then it has the power to control and travel through dimensions, except for those of time and space. Furthermore, it helps keeps balance throughout the dimensions, so nothing happens in them that shouldn't." explained Arceus.

Arceus had to rest because it had used a lot of energy. Creating three deities is no easy work. Also after Dialga was born, Arceus noticed it took quite a while to create these beings. This thought stood out in its mind, because before this event, neither Lucario or Arceus had a sense of time up until then. Arceus began to rest its eyes. Lucario decided to do the same. He released his blue aura around the both of them. _Arceus was back in its inner world_.

"So you have returned to me," said Zeus. "and I see you have created _The Trio _I informed you about_. _Now it is time to teach you some more techniques"

"How did you know?" asked Arceus curiously.

"Because I am your powers. I know everything you do. Especially when it has to do with creating things." replied Zeus

"I see" said Arceus

"Now for a technique called Cosmic Power. You can absorb energy from space to raise your defenses." informed Zeus

"How do i do that?" asked Arceus.

"Do you remember when you absorbed energy from your plates? It is similar to that, you must acknowledge its existence and relax your body then you can borrow energy from it." explained Zeus.

Arceus closed its eyes and focused its mind on the energy of space. Its body felt tougher the more it absorbed from this energy, as it flowed through the Pokémon's body. It rested a few minutes and practiced this procedure a few more times, getting more better at it every time Arceus did this. Arceus had learned Cosmic Power.

"You are getting the hang of this quite quickly." Zeus commented to Arceus. "Now follow me. I have something I would like to show you."

Arceus followed Zeus into a bio dome type building just beyond the battlefield. It was surprised to see what was inside. Several trees were planted all around. Arceus had never seen anything like it.

"These are called trees." informed Zeus. "It is your job to create these to help you're living creations survive."

"Do you mean like Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina?" asked Arceus.

"Those three wont need these because they are considered deities or in other words, _gods, _like you." Zeus said looking at the trees. "Although, future creatures that aren't, will need them. Even though you have one of the greatest gifted powers, they are limited, as are everyone else's. That's how life is. It's like life knows that if all you create are deities then there will be too much energy to balance out the forces of nature and your creations will eventually destroy themselves. So you must create weaker life forms to sustain life's balance. Basically, stronger life forms don't depend on anything to keep them alive, but that doesn't mean they are invincible. Deities do need resources depending on which dimension they are in."

Zeus tried explaining how life worked the best he could. Luckily Arceus understood perfectly. Zeus handed Arceus a berry off of one of the trees that had already matured. This berry was red.

"Now for a technique called Natural Gift. You can call out power of these objects. You can also eat them for an effect and also because certain ones taste good." Each berry has a different power in them." Go on, give it a try." urged Zeus.

Arceus meditated on the berry, searching for its energy as it did before with the plates and space. It felt the energy and released a beam of electricity through the roof of the bio dome. This was easy because Arceus had already practiced with the other things.

"You are quite the natural." said an impressed Zeus. "Here, try these berries. I'm sure you will like them."

"I did have a great teacher." replied Arceus as it accepted the berries.

These berries were blue and Arceus enjoyed them very much. It could tell that these berries replenished its health.

"These berries are called Oran. They restore your energy a little bit." said Zeus. "One more thing, the more energy you store up the stronger you become. You can release all this energy as an attack if you focus it. This technique is called Punishment. If you ever need any of these abilities, then you now know how to use them."

"Thanks master. I want to go back and tell Lucario about what I've learned!" said Arceus excitingly.

"I'm sure Lucario has had training as well. I can see through your eyes and Lucario had rested along side with you. That's what inner worlds specialize in - the training and resting of one's body." Zeus told Arceus.

Arceus woke up. Lucario had already been awake but it seemed like it hadn't been that long since he had awoken, because his eyelids looked slightly heavy as he let out a yawn.

"Guess what?" said Arceus. "I have learnt some techniques from my inner world."

"So have I." replied Lucario. "My master said their were 8 different techniques that he could teach me but I could only remember 4 of them. I remembered my favorite ones. My master also said that there were some techniques that i could only learn after i had gotten stronger in the world of the living, as he called it."

Arceus had grown very fond of Lucario. It considered him to be its best friend.

"Would you like to help me with my grand creation?" asked Arceus.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" asked Lucario expectantly.

Arceus brought several of his plates out. Five of them to be exact. These plates alone circled around Arceus. The other plates had still been absorbed into its body.

"With the power of ground, water, and grass; combined with the power of electricity - they weld together and with the power of dragon, they increase." explained Arceus to Lucario.

The Earth, Splash, Meadow, Zap and Draco plates all combined and created a sphere of energy. Lucario caught this sphere as it fell out of the air. He could feel the energy rushing through the orb. Lucario realized it resembled the Lucarionite that Arceus had given him.

"What is this?" Lucario asked, even though he already had an idea of what it was.

"I call this the Jewel The Life." informed Arceus. "This will be the beginning of my grand scheme.

* * *

**Chapter 3 ending!**

What could Arceus's grand scheme be? What is the Jewel of Life for? More answers will be revealed in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. I know its not much yet but it will get better the more the story goes on! If you haven't already, please read the author's note. I am curious of what your all opinions are of Arceus's classification. Also I would like to know from you guys if you think my chapters are too short or too long. Readers - you are my inspiration. -YourBestFriendAizen. :D


End file.
